starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
New Acquisitions/Archief 2008
Hier staat het New Acquisitions archief van 2008. December 2008 Clone Wars (Film), DVD *Trident November 2008 *Pons Limbic: De echte naam van Brainiac. Oktober 2008 *R7-A7: Staat vermeld op de doos van de LEGO Set. (Hasbro) September 2008 The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Gladiator-class Star Destroyer: Klasse van de Demolisher. Juli 2008 Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection *RT-97C Heavy Blaster Rifle: Nieuwe benaming voor wapen. Astromech Droids *R5-K6: Hasbro Presentatie *R2-N6: Hasbro Presentatie Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Whorm Loathsom: Behoort tot het Kerkoiden species. *4A-7: Nieuwe naam van Droid op Teth. *R3-S6: Naam van R3 Astromech Droid. Juni 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Naam van nieuwe schepen: de Force of Commerce en de Resolute. *Whorm Loathsom is een bevelhebber van het CIS-leger. *Teth en Christophsis zijn planeten. *De Databank geeft meer info over Ahsoka Tano en Captain Rex Mei 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Het schip dat Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano gebruiken heet Twilight. The Force Unleashed *De Secret Apprentice uit The Force Unleashed zal de naam 'Starkiller' dragen. Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array *Kortverhaal met heel wat nieuwe connecties en informatie. Star Wars Insider 101 *De Star Wars Insider n° 101 bevestigt de identiteit van de Senators op het balkon op het einde van Episode II: Bail Organa , Palpatine, Mas Amedda, Gorothin Vagger, Onaconda Farr, Gume Saam en Toonbuck Toora. Maart 2008 Tudor Droids Sticker *Stinger: Naam van Thall Jobens Landspeeder. What's the Story *Pontifex Maxiron Agolerga: De "Naboo Holyman" ** Maxiron is lid van de Brotherhood of Cognizance. ** Veré en Set zijn een koppel uit de Naboo mythologie. *Slyther Bushforb ** Rednax is een assistent van Slyther Bushforb. ** Manoca is vastgesteld als Seboca's alias. ** Airtaxi Driver is een hit van Seboca en Vekka Lodik is zijn assistente. *Oakie Dokes *Teckla Minnau ** Rehtul Minnau was een cameo-optreden van Nathan Hamill, hij gaf zijn personage de toen niet-canon naam Rehtul Minnau. Deze naam is nu via WTS alsnog gekomen tot canon. ** Aangezien ze halfzussen zijn en uithetzelfde huis voortkomen, is het waarschijnlijk dat ook Nandi Minnau dezelfde achternaam deelt. *Bane Malar ** Bane maakt gebruik van een Czerka Noslo-19 Slug Rifle. *Seib Nod ** Seib is lid van de Sisterhood of the Beautific Countenance. ** Artuo Pratuhr is een archeoloog en Zey Nep zijn assistente. Februari 2008 Toyfair/Hasbro * De smerige astromech die gezien kan worden in Watto's Junkyard heeft zijn naam gekregen, namelijk R2-T0. * Plo Koon's astromech heet R4-F5 (vanuit zijn starfighter). * Kit Fisto's starfighter kennen we alleen als deel van de Hasbro-lijn en niet van uit de films, maar zijn astromech is nu uitgebrach onder de naam R4-H5. Januari 2008 Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *BTL-S3 Courier Y-Wing Starfighter: Gebruikt door Luke Skywalker tijdens zijn missie naar Panna's Moon. Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Op StarWars.com is een nieuwe personage bekend gemaakt van de aankomende Clone Wars serie: Ahsoka Tano is een Togruta Padawan onder de hoede van Anakin Skywalker. Zie ook StarWars.com. Categorie:Yodapedia